


Big Time Confusion

by InsaneMusicGirl



Series: Jagan [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Unsicherheit, jagan - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total üerrascht sieht Kendall, wie Logan und James sich küssen. Während die beiden selbst nicht verstehen wie genau das passieren konnte, erwartet die anderen schon Antworten.  Jagan (James&Logan) Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor, (Pre-) - Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verwirrung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin so im Schreibwahn und habe mich schon heute an  
> die Fortsetzung von ,,Big Time Kiss“ gewagt. :D  
> Wer es noch nicht gelesen hat, es ist wirklich nicht lang, also Les es!  
> Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/940586  
> Die Story spielt direkt nach dem geschehen o.o.  
> Have Fun!

Gedanken verloren saß Kendall auf der orangen Couch. Er wollte nur wissen wo James blieb, weil er solange brauchte um seinen Kamm zu holen.  
Doch hatte er sich schwer getäuscht. Niemals hätte er daran gedacht die beiden küssend auf dem Boden vorzufinden.  
Wieso hatten sie sich geküsst?  
Beide mochten doch Girls. James versuchte schon seit Wochen mit Lucy zusammen zu kommen und Logan war mit Camillie zusammen.  
Also, wieso haben sie sich geküsst?  
War das mit den Mädchen nur Show, damit es nicht auffiel? Aber nein, so etwas würden die beiden auch nicht tun, oder?  
Doch wie lange lief das schon zwischen den beiden? Und warum haben sie ihm nichts davon erzählt?  
Schließlich waren sie doch alle Freunde, da wäre es schon höflich gewesen ihm mindestens Bescheid zu sagen.  
Immer mehr Fragen schossen ihm durch die Gedanken, als er vergeblich versuchte sich auf das Fernsehen zu konzentrieren.  
Er hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete und sah auf. James lief aus seinen Zimmer und verließ das Apartment 2J.  
Kurz darauf kam Carlos rein: ,, Hey, was hat James denn? Ich dachte wir wollten am Pool rumhängen und jetzt ignoriert er mich und du schaust TV.“   
,,Ähm..ja..Pool“ Noch viel zu geschockt von dem was er vor einigen Minuten gesehen hatte, stotterte er ein paar Wörter zusammen.  
,,Was ist passiert?“ fragte Carlos schließlich, denn obwohl er doch relativ naiv war bemerkte er sehr schnell, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.  
Unsicher was er sagen sollte atmete er tief ein und aus. Sollte er Carlos sagen was vorgefallen war?  
,,Ich bin nur Verwirrt“ sagte er schließlich. Er log ja nicht, er verschwieg nur einiges. Am besten er sprach erst mit Logan und James, und dann würde Carlos es erfahren.  
,,Ich denke heute sind nur wir 2 am Pool, James hat schlechte Laune, glaube ich, und Logan, keine Ahnung der kommt wen er lust hat“ meinte Kendall nur und ging voran.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Währenddessen lag Logan auf dem Bett, seinen Kopf im Kissen vergraben.  
Was zum Teufel war da passiert?  
James, sein bester Freund seit Kindestagen, hatte ihn geküsst.  
Wieso hatte James ihn geküsst? Und warum hatte er es zugelassen?  
Es war ja nicht so als wäre er zurück gezuckt oder ähnliches.  
Nein.  
Er hatte sich küssen lassen.  
Und er war sich sicher, so unangenehm die Wahrheit auch war, wäre Kendall nicht hineingeplatzt, hätte er ihn zurück geküsst.  
Doch wie konnte das passieren? James gehörte zu seinen besten Freunden. Es war ja nicht so als würde er für ihn mehr empfinden als für Camilie.  
Oh nein, Camilie!  
Was würde sie über ihn denken? Sie war seine Freundin, seine feste Freundin. Und was machte er? Er küsste seinen besten Freund. Oder ließ sich küssen? Ach was, letztendlich war es egal ob küssen oder küssen lassen. Er war sein bester Freund! Und dann war da noch Kendall, der das ganze gesehen hatte.  
Logan zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und seufzte verzweifelt. Am besten wäre es, wenn er den ganzen Tag im Zimmer blieb wo er niemanden über den weg laufen konnte.  
Was sollte er nursonst tun?

Bei James war das anders. Er brauchte frische Luft. Mit schnellen schritten ging er durch den Palmwoods Park und ignorierte jeden der ihn ansprach.  
Als er um eine Ecke bog, stieß er fast Lucy zusammen. ,,Hey James“ grüßte sie ihn und verschwand wieder.  
Normalerweise würde er ihr jetzt hinter hergehen, fragen ob sie ein Date mir ihm wolle, einen Korb kriegen und es dann nochmal in den nächsten Tagen versuchen. Doch dieses mal nicht. Er stand nur da, denn der Tag war alles andere als „normal“.  
Er hatte Logan, seinen besten Freund, geküsst. Und noch schlimmer war, wer hätte gedacht dass das ging,dass er mochte es.  
Aber wieso hatte er ihn geküsst? Und was dachte Logan darüber? Es schien nicht so als hätte er was dagegen gehabt.  
Als er zurück an den Kuss dachte, fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen und er wurde leicht nervös.  
Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn Kendall nicht rein geplatzt wäre?  
Oh nein, Kendall.  
Was dachte Der wohl? Es ist ja nicht alltäglich seine besten Freunde beim Küssen zu überraschen.  
,,JAMES“ schrie ihn plötzlich jemanden von der Seite an. ,,Was..Camilie“ seine Augen weiteten sich.  
,,Was hast du denn? Ich habe dich mindesten 5x gerufen.“  
,,Ich...äh...also....“ was sollte er nur sagen? Sie war Logans feste Freundin .  
Das erinnerte ihn daran, wo er mal Camilie geküsst hatte, als er ihr wegen einem Film geholfen hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden ehrlich zu sein und es Logan zu sagen. Sollte er es ihr auch sagen?  
Doch ein : ,,Ach so ja, ich habe Logan geküsst“ , schien ihm keine Option.  
,,Was ist denn?“ fragte sie, verwirrt über sein Verhalten.  
,,Ich muss los“ antwortete er schnell und machte sich auf den Weg.  
,,Uh okay? Aber warte, weißt du wo Logan ist?“  
,,Nein, keine Ahnung“ rief er schnell und suchte einen Platz wo ihn niemand stören würde.  
Was sollte er bloß tun?


	2. Konfrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ich konnte gerecht werden :D  
> Have Fun!

Bis zum Abend hin war Logan in seinem Zimmer geblieben. Zwischendurch ist er auch mal eingeschlafen, aber die meiste Zeit starrte er einfach nur die Decke an. Normalerweise fand er zu fast allem eine Lösung, doch zu dieser Situation wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen.  
Er fühlte sich, als könnter er den Rest seines Leben in dem Zimmer verbringen. Doch würde das wohl schwer funktionieren.  
Einmal, weil er sich mit James das Zimmer teilte und auch, weil sie, neben der Schule, eine Band waren die Aufftritte hatten und Songs aufnehmen mussten. Er fuhr sich durch dich Haare und schloss die Augen.  
Was wenn Gustavo, Griffin und die Fans das erfahren würden? Kendall wusste schon bescheid und Logan hatte keine Ahnung was der Blonde jetzt von ihm dachte. Und Camillie war ja auch noch da.  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Am besten, er würde einfach im Zimmer bleiben und den anderen für die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg gehen.  
"Wie lange willst du denn noch hier drin bleiben?", fragte plötzlich jemand neben seinem Bett.  
"Was?", schreckte er auf und öffnete die Augen. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, das er nicht einmal bemerkt hat, wie jemand das Zimmer betretten hatte. Vor ihm stand Katie und schaute ihn mit einem erbamungslosen Blick an.  
"Du bist schon den ganzen Tag hier drin. Was ist denn los?", meinte sie.  
Er ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen und murmelte ein: "Lass mich in Ruhe".  
Katie hatte er totall vergessen. Was würde die Braunhaarige wohl denken, wenn sie wüsste was passiert war? Obwohl, auch das wollte er gar nicht wissen. Ihm war das ganze einfach viel zu peinlich.  
Sie rollte ihre Augen und verschwand wieder, während Logan sich auf die Seite drehte. Ihm war klar das er früher oder später aus dem Zimmer musste, doch dann war ihm das "Später" viel lieber.

James war den ganzen Tag im Park gewesen und hatte gen Himmel gestarrt. Auch er wusste nicht weiter. Eigentlich wäre er gerne wieder zurück in das Apartment 2J gegangen, doch wollte er weder seinen Freunden, noch Katie oder Mrs. Knight über den Weg laufen.  
Klar, spätestens wenn er hunger bekam oder schlafen wollte, würde er gleich alle zu Gesicht bekommen, doch wollte er es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein wenig hinauszögern.  
"Jetzt mal im Ernst, wirst du krank?"  
Mit einem "Whaaaaaaa", sprang James auf und schaute zu der Person, die ihn angequatscht hatte. "Was zum...Wie lange sitzt du da schon?", fragte er Lucy geschockt. "So ungefähr 20 Minuten", beantwortete sie seine Frage Wahrheitsgemäß. "Du warst so in Gedanken versunken, da habe ich mich neben dich gesetzt. Und als du, nach selbst 20 Minuten, kein Wort gesagt hast, dachte ich es wird Zeit dich aus deiner Starre zu befreien", fuhr sie fort.  
Als sie in Ernst anschaute, seufzte er. Dies entging ihr nicht und schon fragte sie:  
"Was ist denn los?"  
"Uff... ich bin nur... Verwirrt", bekam sie als Antwort und er starrte zu Boden. Gelogen war das ja nicht  
"Ach ja? Wegen was? Muss ja was echt ernstes sein, wenn du deshalb den ganzen Tag darüber nachdenkst", schlussfolgerte die Schwarz-rothaarige.   
"Uhm..naja", er kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf und schaute sie dann doch an. ,,Weisßt du, uff..Vergiss", brach er den Satz ab und schaute sich um. ,,Es ist gibt gleich essen, ich muss jetzt los" brachte er schließloch heraus und machte sich auf den Weg. Er konnte ihr doch nicht einfach so erzählen was passiert war.  
"Ähm..aber", doch sie sprach gar nicht erst weiter. Am besten sie würde einen der anderen Jungs fragen. Vielleicht weiß ja einer von denen was mit James los war.

Kendall war mit Carlos am Pool, als er Jo erblickte. "Hey", grinste er sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Hey", grinste sie zurück. Allerdings wurde sie schnell wieder ernst :"Sag mal, wisst ihr was James hat? Ich wollte ihm eben was fragen und er hat mich einfach ignoriert", fragte Jo und sah Kendall und Carlos an.  
"Mich hat er heute schon ignoriert", stimmte Carlos mit ein.  
"Ja, und bei mir hat er irgentwelche Wörter zusammengestottert", meldete Camillie sich zu Wort.  
"Huh?", Was sollte Kendall jetzt nur antworten?  
"Und wo bleibt Logan? Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht einmal gesehen. Er geht noch nicht mal an sein Handy", setzte Camilie noch einen drauf.  
Totall überfordert schaute Kendall sich um. Er wusste ja was los war und irgentwie Verstand er ja auch halbwegs, das es den beiden total unangenehm war, das er es herausgefunden hatte. Doch wollte er nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und es gleich allen erzählen. Zuerst wollte er mit den beiden sprechen.  
"Oh mein Gott, du weißt etwas", kam es von der Seite und Jo schaute ihn an.  
"Ähm... Waaaas, Ich? Neeeiiiin, wie kommst du den darauf, Pff", versuchte er sich rauszureden, und schaute sich hilfesuchend um.  
"Logan versteckt sich schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer und will nicht mehr rauskommen", kam es von Katie, die das ganze beobachtet hatte.  
Carlos, Jo und Camillie schauten sie überrascht an und Kendall nutzte diese Chance und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Also, ich muss dann los" sagte er schnell und lief zum Fahrstuhl.  
Verwirrt blieben die anderen stehen, während Katie ihrem Bruder hinterherlief.  
"Okay, da ich dir geholfen habe, will ich antworten" sagte sie streng.  
"Bitte? Wo hast du mir den geholfen?"  
"Ohne mich hätten die dich gar nicht gehen lassen, also habe ich dir geholfen! Nun sag, was weißt du?", beharrte die kleinere.  
Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich und er zögerte:  
"Du darfst es Niemanden sagen!"  
"Okay"  
"Versprich es!"  
"Versprochen."  
"Und wenn ich es dir gesagt habe, musst du mir helfen!" Auf den ersten Blick schien es zwar bescheuert eine 13 Jährige um Hilfe zu bitten, aber seine Schwester war in vielen Dingen viel schlauer als man dachte.  
"Okay."  
,,Versprich es!"  
,,KENDALL, JETZT SAG SCHON!" schrie sie ihn genervt an.  
,,Zuerst musst du es versprechen", wiederholte er ernst.  
,,Ist ja okay. Versprochen", sagte sie und rollte ihre Augen.  
,,In Odrnung. Also, James und ich wollten an den Pool, doch er hatte seinen Glückskamm vergessen und meinte ich soll vorgehen und er käme nach. Gesagt getan! Doch als er nach 10 Minuten nicht kam wollte ich ihn holen. Und dann..."  
Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und er verstummte.  
"Was dann?", wollte die jünger es wissen.  
Beide gingen in den Flur und bevor er ganz leise weitersprach, schaute er sich um, ob auch wirklich Niemand in der Nähe war.  
"Ich ging in Sein und Logans Zimmer und sah wie die beiden sich geküsst haben".  
Die letzten beiden Wörte sagte er so leise, das Katie sie fast überhört hätte. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und fing laut an zu lachen.  
"Du musst scherzen", lachte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Was? Nein, ich sage die Wahrheit", sagte er geschockt.  
Aprut hörte sie auf ung schaute ihn an: "Ernsthaft jetzt?"  
"JAA, natürlich!", bestätigte Kendall, "Ich würde nie Scherze über so etwas machen"  
"Also das ich dich richtig verstehe, Logan und James haben...", bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, hielt Kendall ihr den Mund zu.  
"Shhh...Nicht so laut!"  
Er ließ sie wieder los und atmete tief durch. ,,Aber wie soll ich dir denn dabei helfen?" fragte sie ernsthaft.  
"Keine Ahnung, lass dir was einfallen. Du lässt dir doch immer irgentwas einfallen", meinte er verzfeifelt.

Im Arpatment 2J sahen die beiden, wie ihre Mutter gerade am Herd stand. "Hey ihr beiden, ihr kommt gerade recht, Essen ist in 10 Minuten fertig", lächelte sie. "Okay, pass auf", fing Katie an, ,,Du holst Logan aus seinem Zimmer und ich suche James."  
"Aha", hörten sie ihre Mutter sagen, "Ihr wisst also was mit den beiden los ist!"  
"Was zum...Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Katie verblüfft.  
"Ich bemerkte so etwas", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. ,,Also, was ist mit den beiden? Logan will nicht aus dem Zimmer und James scheint total nachdenklich."  
"Das erklären wir dir alles später, okay Mum? Katie ich geh zu Logan und du sucht James"  
Sie nickte und wollte gerade losgehen, da kam der gesuchte schon durch dir Tür. Unsicher schaute James die anderen an.  
"Könnt ihr mir nicht einfach sagen was los ist?", fragte Mrs. Knight und blickte James an, ,,James, würdest du mir sagen warum du stundenlang im Park sitzt und über etwas nachdenkst, während Logan sich in eurem Zimmer einschließt?"  
,,Ähm..", verunsichert biss sich der angesprochne auf die Unterlippe.  
Insgeheim war er Kendall dankbar dafür, das er es noch Niemanden erzählt hat, doch wie konnte er es weiterhin geheimhalten? Immer wieder wurde ihm Fragen gestellt. Erst Camillie, dann Lucy und jetzt Mrs. Knight.  
,,Katie, würdest du mir antworten?", fragte die Frau schließlich ihre Tochter, als sie bemerkte das sie keine Antwort von James erhalten würde.  
Geschockt blickte James auf. Wusste Katie etwa bescheid?  
Fragen schaute er zu Kendall, der ihn entschuldigend anblickte.  
James atmete Tief ein und aus. Katie wusste also bescheid. Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt machen? Schon schlimm genug das Kendall es gesehen hatte, jetzt wusste auch noch seine kleine Schwester bescheid.  
Die ganze Sache war ihm total unangenehm. Er war schon bei dem Gedanken angekommen, dass es gar nicht schlimmer werden konnte. Doch nur einen Augenblick später, wurde ihm diese Illusion zerstört.  
"James und Logan haben sich geküsst", platze Katie mit der Wahrheit herraus.  
"Katie", zischte Kendall, während James sie schockierend anstarrte.  
Mrs. Knight riss die Augen auf: "WAS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahaha  
> Ich hoffe ich konnte mit dem Ende ein wenig Spannung oder ähnliches reinbringen :D  
> Um erhlich zu sein ist das Kapitel länger geworden, als ich es erwartet habe.  
> Ich hoffe ich bin euren ansprüchen gerecht geworden.  
> Falls nicht Bitte ich euch mir das zu sagen! Damit ich das schnell wieder ändern kann.  
> Sonst noch einen schönen Tag :D  
> Das nächste KApitel wird in den nächsten Tagen gepostet  
> glg

**Author's Note:**

> Sry wenn da zu viele Fehler drin sind.  
> So das war jetzt erst mal die Gedanken Welt der Dreien. :D  
> Geplant sind zwischen 3-4 Kapitel.  
> Mal schauen was daraus wird.  
> Feedback erwünscht, blöß keine Scheu  
> glg


End file.
